Love, Pain, and Destiny
by tarzoniagirl
Summary: Hermione and Harry realize that Dumbledore hasn’t been telling them the whole truth. They run away, only to find a defeated Draco Malfoy. They join with him, swearing to protect each other. But what happens when things heat up between ‘Mione and Draco
1. Families not always there

**A/N: Hello all Hermione/Draco fans. I am glad you chose to read my story, as hopefully the name, and summary sparked an interest in my ideas. Now I know how most people don't like to read these, so I will make this short and sweet. **

**This is my first FanFic story, so please be gentle. So Read Review, and tell me what you think.**

**Also thanks to my brother who edited and helped me with ideas for my story. Snaps for Ryan!**

**Disclaimer: YES HAHHA! I AM J.K.ROWLING! I AM A GOD AMONG YOU MUGGLE FOOLS! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wakes up from delusions Wow that was stupid, sorry I am not here, I don't own HP or HG or DM, so don't sue me, cause the most you would get is the two cents that my opinion is worth :P**

**Summary: Hermione and Harry realize that Dumbledore hasn't been telling them their whole truth. They run away, only to find a defeated Draco Malfoy. They join with him, swearing to protect each other. But what happens when things heat up between 'Mione and Draco. DMHG

* * *

**

Hermione ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Full of frustration, anger, and sadness. Leaning back against the door, she slid down the door, until she was in a sitting position, her arms wrapped around her legs, sobbing harder than she ever had before.

She couldn't believe her parents were getting divorced. Though at sometimes they argued, she never thought it was that bad. Maybe they hadn't told her, maybe they were trying to protect her, but they had failed, they had hurt her.

Hermione was feeling to many different feelings, she was sad because she would have to choose between her parents, whom she loved equally. She was angry because they had done this to her, just when she needed them together most, they were splitting apart.

As the As the last tears fell on Hermione's face, she took a deep breath, leaning her head back against her door. She was so confused, she had no idea where to go. She had to get away from the muggle world.

The only place she could think of, was the Burrow. Surely Ron would take her in, he had always been there for her. She knew he would be there for her now.

Hermione quickly stood up, going over to her desk, where her wand lay. Snatching it from her desk, she turned to her trunk giving a commanding "pack!". Immediately things from all over her room, began to fly into the open trunk, packing in nice neat piles.

Once everything she needed was in her trunk, she closed the lid, casting a quick locking spell on her trunk. _Being able to use magic outside of school is very helpful. _Hermione thought to herself, as she levitated her trunk off the floor.

Rushing down the stairs, she yelled a quick, "I'm going out!" Before disappearing out the front door.

As she reached the curb, she suddenly realized, that although she was of age, she didn't know how to apparate yet, she didn't have anyway to get to the Borrow from here.

Twiddling her wand in her hand, she was almost knocked off her feet as a giant three story bus zoomed around the corner, and stopped in front of her house.

A tall boy stepped down from the back, pulling a note card from his pocket. "Welcome to the Knight's Bus." He said, obviously reading the notes. "Pick-up service for stranded witches and wizards. My name is Tom, and I will be assisting you in anyway possible" Looking over at Hermione, he said, "And who might you be?"

"I am Hermione Emily Granger." She stated, still a little flustered from the busses arrival.

"Well don't just stand there Hermione Emily Granger." Tom said, "We have more stops to make today."

"Grab my bags." Hermione said, leaping gracefully onto the busses end.

"Grab my bags." Tom imitated, reaching down and grabbing her trunk. With a soft, 'oof' he tossed it into the back.

Hermione looked back, when she suddenly heard her father's voice. "Hermione don't leave, we can talk about this."

Hermione shook her head. "No dad, we have done enough talking already." Then turning to Tom she said, "Take me to Diagon Alley."

Then without a second look, the bus vanished into the distance.

* * *

_During the seventh hundredth year of the kingdom of NOX, there was born a prince to the blonde family. He was believed to be of the purest blood in the kingdom. _

_At the same time, there was born a child to the warrior family. He was said to be a weakling, because his mother was of the blood line of slaves. But his true potential was only known to his best friend, a women born of a family of harlots._

_The girl, despised by all who were 'pure' found herself among friends in the city, in the family of the born warrior. But the problems of her family followed her. They despised her for these actions, condemning her for not following them in their life._

_So during the seventeenth year of her life, the girl abandoned her family, declaring herself a free women. She joined the warrior, with the mother who was a slave._

_The warrior soon realized that he was being manipulated by the king who was fighting against the great demon warrior of their time. The girl came to the warrior, telling him of the treacherous ways of the king, telling him that they must flee from the king, giving up the ways of his evil, and find a new life for themselves._

_The warrior readily agreed, saying that he wished to leave this accursed kingdom, which had caused him so much pain. So in the dark of night, the two abandoned the vile place, heading away to a new life._

_But during that same night, the prince of the purest blood, came into the seventeenth year of his life, and experienced his magical inheritance. After several days, he realized that his power was not as pure as it should have been, his bloodline being of the purest of magus. _

_He confronted his father, inquiring as to why this phenomenon had occurred to him. At first his father withheld the information the prince sought, telling him that he needed time. _

_Finally the boy spoke with his mother, threatening her with all the curses of the Underworld. She soon relented, telling him of his true beginnings._

_You see, the young mage was not a pure-blood, as everyone thought. His mother told him that he was simply another half-blood, which he had come to hate so much. _

_She told him of a wonderful warrior she had met only months before his father and her wedding night. She had told the warrior to stay away, for she was betrothed to another, to a powerful mage, which her father approved of. The wedding of the mage and herself was to be the great joining of the two greatest mage races that had ever existed, their son was to be the most powerful magus to exist in a thousand millennia._

_But the warrior would not leave, and he persisted more often. Soon she fell for the warrior's love, swearing her heart to the man. And so, one night, at the point of midnight, she conceived a son with the warrior. The child now living within her, was an abomination, to both the worlds._

_So she kept the secret to herself, marrying the mage a month later, and forever banishing the warrior from her life. But the child still lived within her, and so when she gave birth, the mage learned that this child was not his own._

_But the mage agreed to keep the secret of his wife, and of the bastard child. And raised the mage as his own son, knowing that he would never be as powerful as both clans had hoped. _

_After learning that they had kept this secret from him, for so many years, the prince left the kingdom, forsaking his family, and running to the far away lands._

_And as fate would have it, the friends and the prince met in their travels. They learned of each others troubles, and vowed to protect the other from the pain that was sure to come._

_But the friend of the warrior, the girl, grew closer to this half-blood prince. They soon declared their love for each other, binding themselves for all eternity, so that no matter how much time passed, or how many kingdoms rose or fell, they would be together._

_To the sadness of the prince, they only had two children. One they named Gabriel, for he was the shining light of their love, and would someday be the father of their grandchildren. The other they named Juliet, she would be the mother of their heirs, and her descendents would give birth to the one who would bring fall to a great evil._

_And so the story lives on, the testimony of their love never forgotten. And still the bond they created lives, for someday their children would be born, to once again experience the love, pain, and destiny that they had._

_

* * *

_

Now click the review button, and make me a happy little girl.


	2. The difference of Friendships

Hey thanks to EMMA holmes, firehottie, carlsberg-ice for reviewing. And thanks to my

brother who is beta also known as - Master-of-Wind (B/N beta note yes all bow down and praise me -P )

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure how or when, but some how she ended up at the Burrow. Hermione looked around and saw Ron coming out the front door.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

"Hermione? What are you doing-" but was interrupted by a big hug from Hermione, "here?" Ron finished when Hermione let him go. Ron saw tears in her eyes. "Hey 'Mione you okay?" Ron asked. "No." Hermione said, her voice breaking as she sat down. Her tears welled up, and she tried to blink them away, but was unsuccessful. "I don't know what happened!" Hermione had tears running down her face, but Ron didn't seem to notice. "I mean, my life was perfect, I have great friends," Hermione said, subduing sobs every so often. "I mean, they would argue once in a while, but still…" Hermione broke into a heart wrenching sob. At least it would have wrenched Ron's heart, if he had one.

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron looked at Hermione as if she had gone mad.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron while trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you been listening?" Hermione asked angrily, "My parents are getting a divorce Ron!" Hermione starred at Ron.

"So?" "So they will no longer live together Ronald." Hermione screamed at him. Hermione was standing now, starring at Ron, who had a confused look on his face.

"But don't they live together forever, eternally bonded to each other?" Asked Ron, still confused.

Hermione sighed, "No Ron, they don't have a wizard marriage, they have a muggle marriage, therefore they can get a divorce and live apart." Hermione said.

Ron was about to say something else, when Mrs.Weasley appeared on the front lawn. "Hermione!" She said, rushing over to the brown haired girl. "It's so good to see you." She snatched the girl up, giving her a warm hug. "Come on inside, we were just about to sit down to supper."

Hermione smiled warmly up at her. Leave it to Molly to make a situation better. Hermione let herself be led into the house as Molly said, "Ronald be a dear and grab Hermione's bags."

Mrs.Weasley went about quickly fixing food and talking about miscellaneous things about her day and things that the boys had been doing. While Hermione sat there at the table thinking about how worried her parents must be and how much she realized she would be in trouble if not with her parents but also with Mrs.Weasley for running away from home.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts by Mrs.Weasley addressing her personally. "Oh Hermione, incase you're wondering" which she wasn't "Mr.Weasley will be home later. He's working late at the Ministry."

Soon the dining room was filled with the laughter of the twins, and the groans of Ronald, as he had apparently been the target of a red head prank. This of course made Hermione happy, thinking that Ron was finally getting what he deserved.

When Mr.Weasley Finally got home he looked pretty exhausted to Hermione. "Hello everyone." Mr.Weasley said. There was an echo of "hello" From everyone at the table.

Mr.Weasley looked around the table and stopped when his eyes fell onto Hermione. "Well looks like we have a guest." He said looking at Molly. "Why was I not told that she was coming?" He asked. "Well we didn't even know she just showed up at the house this afternoon." said Mrs.Weasley. "Oh well welcome Hermione, your always welcome in this house." said Mr.Weasley smiling. "Thank you." Hermione said putting on a fake smile that no one seemed to notice.

Hermione is again lost in her thoughts as the Weasley's go on about what happened that day. As Hermione sits there she doesn't really touch her food very much. Hermione stares at her plate until she hears Mr.Weasley talk about what happened at work.

"So it was a pretty normal day today and then Dumbledore walks in with fudge and they seem to be in deep conversation when they walk over to me. And they started talking to me." Said Mr.Weasley. "About what?" asked Mrs.Weasley. "Well first they just said hi and asked me how I was and I said that I was fine and then Dumbledore just out of the blue says 'Oh you might want to tell Molly that you will have company tonight.' And just like that and then he and Fudge just walk away." said Mr.Weasley. "And then I didn't think about it the rest of the day and then I get home and here is Hermione a guest."

"Typical." Hermione mumbled looking down. And when she looked up she saw that everyone was looking at her. "Is there something you wanted to say?" asked Molly Weasley. "Well not really, it just seems that Dumbledore always knows what is going to happen but never lets anyone else know. Kind of like he holds all the cards but never deals out the whole deck, … so to speak." said Hermione.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Was this really Hermione? They could only hope that is wasn't. Mrs.Weasley was the first to regain her composer. "What do you mean?" hoping that she had heard wrong.

"Well," said Hermione trying to think of what to say. "Like with Harry for example why didn't Dumbledore tell him about the chamber of secrets I mean come on like he didn't know. And Like when Sirius went to prison Dumbledore could have stopped that to but did he, no of course not. And every year Dumbledore tells Harry something new I mean why not tell him everything at once it would make more sense. And didn't he ever tell Harry that Sirius was his god-father; he had to learn from snooping around and listening in on other people's conversations. He knows more then he tells anyone but you know, heaven forbid that he tell everyone what they need to know. That's what I mean when I say that he holds all the cards but won't deal out the whole deck."

When Hermione stopped you would think that the world would end because she had just said what she thought about Dumbledore.

It was very quiet for a few moments and Hermione could swear that you could've heard a pin if it had dropped. No one would talk for several seconds creating a very ere silence.

Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence. "Hermione Granger how dare you say that about Albus Dumbledore!" She said angrily.

Hermione had only heard her use that tone with the twins but never with her. Hermione became mad that she was being scolded for saying what she thought.

"Well you were the one who wanted me to elaborate on what I meant, and then you get mad at me for speaking my mind and telling you what I think." Hermione retorted. Ferocious that she was being yelled at.

"Well Now I wish I hadn't, and if you are going to stay here I refuse to listen to you talk about Dumbledore like that!" Molly Weasley said with more anger than the twins or Ron had ever heard her use.

"Fine!" said Hermione. Which made Molly smile until Hermione stood up and threw the napkin that had been on her lap on her plate.

"I will just leave then. I'm an adult so I don't have to put up with this." Hermione said. Pulling out her wand and walking to the door.

"And where will you go?" asked Molly thinking that Hermione had no where else to go.

Hermione stopped and turned to look at Molly Weasley. "I'm going to Harry's house." Hermione enounced to everyone in the room.

And with that Hermione said a quick spell and she walk out the door with her trunk and bags floating along behind her.

* * *

Harry sat at the table with the Dursley's and listened as Dudley made up a story about him and his "friends", who Harry knew as Dudley's gang, saved an old lady that day. Harry silently snorted at Dudley's story and thought that it was funny that Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon believed Dudley.

Then Harry heard a loud knock on the Dursley's door, but decided to just sat there. He looked at everyone at the table and realized they were waiting for him to get the door.

"What? Its not like I'm the only person whose legs work." Harry said.

Annoyed Uncle Vernon got up and went to the door. And Harry could just hear him mumbling something like 'lazy no good child'. Harry silently laughed at his uncle.

As Harry sat there he heard his uncle open the door and say 'hello' and thinking it was a neighbor Harry was about to think about other things when he heard "Harry Potter? There is no one here by that name." It was his uncle's voice. He then heard a female sarcastic laugh and a female voice say "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

That voice Harry knew that voice. Harry jumped up from that table and when he got to the hallway he saw a very frustrated Hermione talking to his uncle.

"Move." Hermione told his uncle.

"NO!" His uncle said.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon "Move NOW!" Hermione said.

Uncle Vernon said "Your just like him one of those freaks!" But as he said it he slowly backed up to let her in. Hermione keep her wand pointed at Vernon and said as if she actually liked him, "be a dear and grab my bags will you!" Hermione smiled a fake smile that quickly faded. "NOW, if you don't mind!"

Uncle Vernon went and grabbed her bags and brought them inside. Hermione closed the door when he finally got in with all her bags.

"Now please take those bags up to Harry's room." Hermione said.

Glaring at the wand Uncle Vernon said, "Can't you just use that little stick?"

"Yes I could," said Hermione "but then I couldn't watch you do it, now could I."

Uncle Vernon grunted as he picked up the bags as Hermione said something like 'come on now'. Hermione started to follow Uncle Vernon but stopped and looked over at Harry and for the first time since she got there she had a smile on her face.

Hermione smiled as she said, "Well aren't you coming Harry?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, and walked over to the stairs and followed Hermione and Uncle Vernon upstairs to his room.

* * *

Well I don't know I liked this chapter. Well make me happy little girl and review and tell me if you liked it. 


	3. Our Friendship is Done!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Harry sat silently on the floor in his room against wall not sure what to do or say. Hermione had shown up with no warning and seemed to be a little out of her mind, but oddly enough Harry understood her and has sympthy for what his friend was going through.

The silence between the two of them grew and finally Harry broke the silence.

"Ron is so dense…and he's a jerk." Harry said and smiled a little.

Hermione who was sitting on his bed looked up at him and laughed softly. "thank you! Finally someone understands me!" Hermione said smiling. Harry laughed softly and got up and went over sitting next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. She was like a sister to him and he hated the way Ron had acted and treated her.

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry close. "so is it ok if I stay here for awhile?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and smiled "of course you can Hermione. And your right you know…Dumbledore does always seem to keep things from us."

She sighed, "Now how is it that we understand each other so well but Ron is just so stupid sometimes?" Harry just laughed. "He's kind of dense Hermione…you know that." Harry smiled warmly at Hermione and she knew that she made the right decision to turn to him when Ron had been such a jerk.

Hermione and Harry sat quietly for awhile, and finally Hermione broke the silence. "So it's alright that I stay here?" she looked up at Harry hopefully and she just smiled and nodded "Hermione you're like my sister of course you can stay here with me!"

That night Hermione and Harry talked for hours on end about different things that they had done this summer. Hermione and Harry lay on his bed that they had turned to face the open window and just stared out at the starlit sky.

So many things were unclear for Hermione right now, but laying there talking to her best friend she felt content and safe.

They begin to talk about school and what they were going to do and finally came up with a plan of what to do. So that night they both slept better then they had in months.

The next couple of days left Harry silently laughing to himself and smiling a lot. Since Hermione showed up the Dursley's were being nice and Uncle Vernon practically flinched every time Hermione glared at him. Dudley didn't beat up Harry anymore and Aunt Petunia was often found mumbling about witches and dying at a young age. Harry would just smile and ask her what she was talking about then Hermione would watch Aunt Petunia and motion like she was going to grab her wand then Petunia would squeal and she "nothing" then quickly leave the room.

Harry was never so happy and had never remembered having this much fun at the Dursley's. Time pasted quickly and soon Harry and Hermione were leaving to go to Diagon Alley to shop for their school supplies, and decided that they would stay at in Diagon Alley until they went back to school.

When the Dursley's found out they were leaving, they were so nice the day that Hermione and Harry were leaving that Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Harry stood outside next to the Knight Bus and watched as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia stood outside their house waiting for Hermione to come outside. When Hermione finally came out she smiled at the Dursley's and Harry walked over to help Hermione with her bags but stopped when he heard Hermione talking.

Hermione smiled at the Dursley's then up at the morning sky that where the sun was shining brightly. "I would like to thank you for letting me stay here." Harry laughed at what Hermione said and mumbled, "Like they had a choice." Then he reached down and begins to pick up Hermione's trunk then groaned. Hermione turned to Harry, "Oh Harry doesn't hurt your back, and we can't have that maybe we should stay here until you feel better." Uncle Vernon gasped then went over and grabbed the trunk from Harry. "Oh that won't be necessary, I've got it." Hermione smiled at Uncle Vernon "oh how sweet of you dear Vernon." Harry laughed because he knew that Hermione had planned on him taking the trunk.

Hermione and Harry walked over to the Knight Bus with uncle Vernon tagging along behind them. When they reached the Knight Bus Uncle Vernon put the trunk on the bus then smiled a little and took a deep breath. "Now Harry there's no need to hurry back, stay away as long as you need to!" Harry and Hermione nodded then got on the bus as it zoomed away from the Dursley's. Harry and Hermione sat down and Hermione laughed a little, "I don't think your uncle and aunt have ever been so happy to see you leave." Harry nodded and laughed.

Hermione sighed and smiled as she sat at a café in Diagon Alley watching people walk by. She reached up and touched her straight hair and smiled to herself, Harry had thought that since Hermione had a new attitude that she needed a new look to go with it. So she now had straight hair and wore natural colored makeup.

She loved to sit and watch people walk around Diagon Alley, and seeing as how this was her last day here at Diagon Alley she wanted to spend most of it here.

She sipped some lemonade and smiled at a happy couple walking around picking out flowers for their wedding.

Just as Hermione was starting to relax she felt a cool hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, we need to talk?" Hermione realized who it was and immediately got stiff. She reached up and takes the hand and removed it from her shoulder. "Don't touch me." The guy sighed and walked around her to sit across from her. "Hermione I want to apologize for what happened at my house a week ago." Hermione looked away from Ron. "Don't worry about it I'm over it." Hermione stood up to leave and Ron grabbed her hand. "Hermione wait, I…" but Hermione interrupted him and glared at him, "Ron…I distinctly remember telling you not to touch me!" Ron let go of her and she started to walk away. Ron jumped up and followed her, "Hermione wait, I'm sorry but you deserved what you got for what u said about Dumbledore." Hermione turned around quickly and glared at Ron making him flinch and wish that he could take back what he said.

"You what Ron, when you pass me in the halls of Hogwarts don't look at me. When you see me in class don't talk to me. Cause this friendship is done!" Hermione pushed him away from her and he fell back into his chair and watched as she walked away from him.

Well I hope you liked this chapter. And I want to see if any of you know where that last thing Hermione said to Ron…what show is that from? Well fill out a review and tell me what you think!!


	4. Clearing the chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Hermione sat quietly in the library in her favorite corner far away from everyone else in the library, or where everyone else would be. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, rubbing them gently. She hadn't meant to snap on Ron like that, but he did have it coming with the way he had been acting and for what he had said to her.

Hermione tried to calm down and relax, she was in her sanctuary…well it use to be her sanctuary. It use to clear her mind when she would sit in her quiet corner and think. She opened her eyes and sighed, it wasn't helping her at all now. Nothing that use to calm her senses or relax her seemed to work anymore. She wanted to clear the chaos that was her mind right now. Her mind was racing and she couldn't clear her thoughts or focus on just one to think about right now.

The sound of foot steps behind her reached her ears and she closed her eyes not wanting to talk to anyone or spend time with them. Gently hands begin to rub her shoulders and her mouth opened in an 'oh' and she sighed in content. The magic hands kept working there magic and slowly her mind stopped racing and the chaos begin to clear. She smiled and part of her wanted to turn and see who it was but she was afraid that would break the magic that this person was working on her.

All of the sudden there was a soft breath on her neck and a soothing voice whispering, "Relax…let your mind clear…don't think about anything…" She opened her mouth to say something but the voice told her, "Shhh…don't speak." She nodded and sat there in utter bliss as two strong soft hands rubbed her shoulders. It wasn't just the hands either, the voice was soothing too. The whole atmosphere just set her at ease. Her sanctuary was a sanctuary once again.

After another 5 or 10 minutes the hands of magic stopped and she immediately opened her eyes. The chaos was cleared and everything seemed to be in perspective now. She had yelled at Ron, he had deserved it, and she would be better off with out him. It wouldn't ruin her friend with Harry and everything was going to fine now.

She smiled softly then remembered the soft and gentle hands that had been working their magic on her. She got up from the table and turned around looking for the mysterious person that had unconsciously helped her so much. She ran out of the little enclosed area she had been in and looked around. There was no one in sight and she sighed. She wished that she knew who had done it so that she could at least thank them for helping her so much. She shrugged and looked on the shelf closest to her and smiled taking a book off the shelf and left the library not knowing the owner of the "magic" hands was watching her every move and was smirking.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

He had been watching her all day and when he had seen her in the library just couldn't help himself. She had seemed different when he had seen her on the train and then when he heard her yelling at Ronald Weasley, he was sure she had changed over the summer. Hermione's hair was a chestnut brown and wavy. It wasn't completely straight but the wavy hair was very becoming on her and he liked it…he liked it a lot.

When he had walked into the library it was because his friends were being so boring and he was just so sick of how immature they were acting. He had wondered around the library before he had seen Hermione sitting at a table rubbing her eyes and sighing. He could tell she was really stressed out and was experiencing what he had before. Her mind was clouded and confused.

When ever he was little and his father use to beat him, he would get confused and would cry to his mother that his father didn't love him. She would always shake her head pulled him onto her lap and gently rub his shoulders or clean any wounds he had. She would speak soothing words into his ear and it would clear the mess of thoughts in his head.

Seeing Hermione sitting there and stressed he figured that the least he could do was help her a little. Besides it seemed like she was beginning to come to the "dark" side or was at least less innocent and he liked it. There was no doubt that she was one of the prettiest and beautiful girls at the school.

He however hadn't expected Hermione to react to him like that. She was in utter aw and so content with him rubbing her shoulder's. He could feel her relaxing under his fingers and could tell after awhile that she was relaxed and the madness was cleared. He hadn't wanted to walk away, but the madness or mess of thoughts would return if she turned around and saw Draco Malfoy rubbing her shoulders.

He smirked to himself; no he would just leave her and wait for another time to let her know that it was him. He had stood behind a book shelf and watched her as she looked for who had been rubbing her shoulders. Draco had smirked to himself and almost laughed when he had seen how she looked so frantic to find him.

Draco stood still in the same hiding place still and watched her leave the library. "Soon Hermione…" He said silently and quietly left the library and headed for the dungeons.

Hermione walked with her book happily up to the Gryffindor commons smiling. She walked through the portrait and saw Harry sitting quietly staring into the fireplace.

"Harry…are you ok?" Hermione asked and walked over and sat down next to him. He was quiet for a little while more and she reached over and touched her hand. Harry finally looked up at her and sighed, "I had a fight with Ron." He said quietly.

Hermione just about busted out laughing, "Wow really?! You too? I had a fight with Ron too." Harry nodded, "Yeah I know…that's what our fight was about too." He said.

Hermione paled a little and the smile faded from her face. "Are you kidding? Don't fight over that, it's no big deal." She looked around "I'm sure Ron's up in the boy's dormitory pouting, just go apologize." She said.

Harry shook his head and stood up, "No I don't think I will." He begin to pace in front of the fireplace. "Hermione… you, Ron, And I are supposed to be best friends…and best friends don't say to each other what Ron has said to you. So no, I won't go apologize or forgive him right now." He turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione I love you like a sister and I hate the insensitive things he has been saying to you."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "That's sweet Harry and I love you like a brother too." Hermione hugged Harry then went upstairs to her room. She lay down on her bed and tried to read her book but her thoughts kept drifting to two different things, the stranger in the library and her parents. She had thought about writing to her parents more than she had when she had left for Hogwarts. She had written a short letter…

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I'm at Harry's we'll be leaving for Hogwarts soon. I'll write to you if I'm coming home for vacation._

_Hermione_

She sighed as she thought of the note. She hadn't written love Hermione because she didn't really feel a lot of love for her parents right now. She was hurt and tired of listening to their reasons for getting a divorce.

She looked over at her night stand and finally reached over and pulled out a picture of her and her parents. All of them smiling happily and hugging. She scoffed and threw it back on the top of the night stand.

She lay back down on her bed and begin to softly cry. She missed the old days when all she worried about was if her parents got her letters. She was so scared of what was going to happen to her…who would she live with? She begin to cry more and more and finally ended up crying herself to sleep, and dreamt of strong hands relaxing and fixing all her problems.

Ok so yeah here's another new chapter, I promise I'll get better at updating soon oh and R&R please!!! Make me a happy little girl lol.


End file.
